Clear And Present Danger
by LE McMurray
Summary: Donna has been kidnapped.


Author's Notes:- This is my first and probably only West Wing fic. I usually write Stargate but this came to me and I decided I may as well write it.

It hasn't been betad so all mistakes are my own.

* * *

Donna wrapped the grey sweatshirt around her as she curled up fearfully on the bed in the small room she was locked in. She'd never felt as alone as she did right now. No one knew where she was; they'd never find her before he got to Josh.

He'd grabbed her when she had gone for an early morning jog, pulling her into the car before she could cry for help. He brought her here and locked her in this room then told her that she belonged to him and then he said the one thing that froze her heart completely. He said he was going to remove the man between them.

He was going to kill Josh.

Donna jumped as the door burst open. Relief filled her as Secret Service Agents appeared through the doors.

"Agent Banks," she sighed recognising the man at the front.

"Miss Moss," he smiled at her before speaking into his radio, "We have her."

The moment he finished speaking another man burst in grabbing her in a tight embrace, "Donna," Josh cried relieved she was safe.

"Josh," she held onto him like he was a dream, "Josh, he…he…"

"Sh," he soothed rocking her, "You're safe."

Agent Banks coughed slightly to let Josh know that they were ready to move. Josh gently moved Donna from where they sat and with a comforting hold on her Josh walked them to the car the Secret Service had waiting for them.

x

Josh sat beside Donna as they waited for the doctor. She was still shaking and had a tight grip on his hand as if she was afraid he'd disappear at any second.

"You're okay," he murmured to her.

"Josh," she whispered fearfully, "He said he'd kill you. That's where he went."

"I'm fine," he reassured her, "We have a dozen Secret Service Agents around us. He won't get near me and he won't get near you. They'll find him, I promise."

"But…"

"No buts," Josh placed an arm around her, "We'll be safe. The President is keeping you in the residence where anyone will have to get through the Secret Service to get within fifty feet of you."

"Josh…"

"Trust me," he told her.

* * *

Sam ran through the corridors before diving into Leo's office.

"Did they find her?" he asked worried.

Leo nodded as CJ, Toby and Ainsley all came in, "Josh and Donna are at the hospital. The Secret Service is with them and they'll be coming back here until this guy is caught."

"Is Donna alright?" CJ demanded.

"From what I've been told is that she's pretty shaken up," Leo reported, "Agent Banks told me that the guy that grabbed her apparently threatened Josh's life. Donna won't let him out of her sight just now."

"Haven't they caught this guy yet?" Toby asked frustrated.

"He's still out there. The President has ordered that Donna be kept under protection in the residence until this guy's in custody."

"Good," Ainsley sighed without thinking.

Leo smiled at her, "They'll be here soon. Give her space."

x

Donna woke up with a start a scream dying in her throat as she realised she was safe in the White House.

"Hey," Josh whispered resting his hand on her head, "You're okay."

Donna silently reached out and wrapped her arms around him to reassure herself that he was there.

"You'll have to stop that," Josh teased, "I'll expect a hug every time I see you."

When she didn't answer he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, Donna buried her face against his shoulder terrified of losing him.

"It's okay," he murmured against her hair, "I'm not going anywhere."

The door opened and the President appeared; he waved them to stay seated.

"Josh, the Secret Service want to talk to you," he said, "I'll keep Donna company till you're finished."

"Yes sir," Josh nodded before turning back to Donna, "I'll be back."

Donna gave him a small smile watching as he left before turning to the President.

"Thank you sir," she whispered.

Bartlett smiled at her, "Abby will be here to check you out herself in a few minutes," he told her, "We've all been really worried about you."

Unable to stop herself Donna felt the tears in her eyes start to spill; Bartlett pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," she whispered pulling back, "He said he was going to kill Josh."

"He isn't getting anywhere near Josh," Bartlett assured her, "I believe killing Josh is a pleasure you and I have priority on."

Donna laughed softly.

"And I got a smile," he grinned looking up as Abby Bartlett walked in, "I'll see you later Donna."

Bartlett gave his wife's arm a gentle squeeze as he walked past her before Abby went over and put her arms around Donna.

x

"Is she alright?" Josh asked when the President joined him and the Agents he was talking to.

"She's badly shaken up," Bartlett told him, "The threat to kill you has her terrified."

"Mr Lyman, I need you to remember what happened the few days before Miss Moss's abduction," the agent said, "Anything, no matter how small."

Josh shrugged, "They were usual days," he said, "I got in, Donna and I talked, she gave me my itinerary for the day, I went into my office and we saw each other every so often during the day."

"Then there was nothing unusual?"

Josh frowned as he thought back, "Two days ago, Donna said she felt someone was watching her."

"You never picked up on this?"

"She said it in passing," Josh said, "It was while we were talking."

x

_"Donna, is it possible that I might get the file sometime today?" Josh asked annoyed._

_"Only if you're extra nice to me," she grinned at him before frowning, "Josh, do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?"_

_"Only because I am," he told her._

_"I felt someone was watching me this morning," she said._

_"I always watch you," he smiled, "Especially when I want a file."_

_"Here's your file," she threw it at him; "I'll see you later."_

_"Donna, if you're worried about someone watching you…"_

_"It's probably my roommates cats again," she smiled._

x

"You both ignored it?" the Agent asked.

"It was a passing thing," Josh said, "Neither of us really thought about it."

"Has she told you anything about the man who abducted her?"

"I know she dated him for a few weeks," Josh said, "But she ended it pretty quickly."

"Do you know why?"

Josh shrugged, "No clue."

"Well, we'll find him," the agent said, "I would like to talk to Miss Moss as soon as she feels able to."

Josh nodded, "I'll talk to her. I should get back."

"Abby's with her," Bartlett said, "Get a shower and change. Then get back to her."

* * *

_"I know he stopped you from seeing me," the voice whispered to her, "I know what he did to us. I'm getting rid of him, he's never going to stop us being together."_

_"Please," Donna pleaded, "Let me go."_

_"You're mine," he whispered again, "And he's not going to get in between us. Ever."_

"Josh!!!!!!"

Donna felt arms wrap around her, "I'm here," he whispered, "I'm right here."

Opening her eyes she saw him sitting beside her, holding her as she cried. After a few minutes she calmed down and leaned back against the pillows.

"I must look a mess," she sighed.

"For all you've been through," Josh said, "You look incredible."

A blush covered her pale skin before she laughed, "Thank you."

"Donna," he said gently, "The Secret Service need to know about this guy. They need to know why he grabbed you."

"He…he…he kept saying we were meant to be together," tears filled her eyes, "Then something about what you did to us. That you were keeping us apart."

Josh kept silent his hand gently rubbing her arm.

"He told me he was getting rid of you," she continued, "That I was his. I begged him to let me go but he kept saying I belonged to him. I was so afraid I'd never see you again."

Josh moved and wrapped his arms around her once more lying beside her on the bed, rocking her whispering comfort until she fell asleep again against him. Josh slid down to lie properly before closing his eyes and falling asleep too.

x

The door opening made Josh waken. He looked up to see the President and the First Lady walk in. Self-conscious about the position he was in Josh gently slipped out from under Donna hearing her murmur his name as she curled against the pillow he'd been lying on. Quietly they left the room.

"How is she?" Bartlett asked.

"Getting there," Josh sighed, "This guy she was dating was obsessed with her. He wanted to own her. He blamed me for her dumping him and decided to get rid of what he saw as the competition."

"Well the good news is they caught him," Bartlett said, "The bad news is Donna may get dragged through a trial."

"He kidnapped her," Josh snapped, "God only knows what he would have done to her if the Secret Service hadn't found her in time. How can they not just lock this guy up and throw away the key?"

"Because he claims she came with him willingly," Bartlett told him softly.

"What?" Josh cried in anger, "She is terrified of being alone because of him. She thinks he's going to kill me and he…" he trailed off he was so furious.

Abby placed her hand on Josh's arm and another rubbing his shoulder to calm him.

"Josh, all you have to worry about just now is helping Donna through this," she reminded him, "You're who she's holding onto. Don't let your anger take that from her."

He nodded grateful she was there to put things into perspective for him.

"You better get back so she doesn't think you're gone," Abby told him, "I'll be by later to make sure she eats."

Abby left as Bartlett placed a hand on Josh's shoulder, "I know things between you and Donna are complicated but I think that you're private lives are just that."

"Sir?"

"If you love her the way we all know you do," Bartlett smiled, "Don't let her get away."

Josh stared at him as he walked away before he turned and went back inside. He closed the door and stopped to watch her sleep. The fear that had shown when she was awake was gone and she looked angelic laying there, her long blonde hair falling over her arm. She started to stir as he came closer to the bed and looked up at him sleepily.

"Hey," he smiled at her sitting down on the bed beside her, "I've some news."

Donna sat up, "They've caught him?"

Josh nodded, "But he says you went with him willingly."

The relief that had washed over her face disappeared replaced again by worry as she realised she would have to face him in a trial.

Josh caught her face in his hands, "You don't have to worry about anything, I won't leave you to deal with this," very gently he kissed her before looking at her again, surprise covered her face, "I'm in love with you Donnatella Moss. I don't know why it took something like this to make me realise it."

"Josh," she whispered.

"If you're going to reject me I'd rather you didn't say anything," he told her, "I'll understand."

"I love you too," she told him, "I don't know why it took this either."

Moving closer Donna kissed him wrapping her arms around him as they fell back against the bed. Everything that had happened over the past few days was forgotten as they held each other. Whatever was coming didn't matter; they would face it together.


End file.
